<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Terminated by Siriusfan13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328920">Terminated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13'>Siriusfan13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Terminator (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acrostic, F/M, Haiku, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah thinks on a necessary evil, and a painful loss... Acrostic Haiku. SarahXKyle</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sarah Connor/Kyle Reese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Terminated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own The Terminator. If I did, there would be even more movies by now... and a lot more Kyle Reese...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>"Terminated"</strong>
</p><p><strong>E</strong>ven in my dreams,<br/><strong>N</strong>udging my mind, I see him<br/><strong>D</strong>ie for love of me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note: Yeah... I'm a SarahxKyle lover... and yes, the first movie was my favorite... cheezy special effects or not...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>